1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and apparatus for determination of the dimensions of an elongated test object, more particularly the diameter of shafts.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the manufacture and processing of externally turned parts, in particular shafts, tests objects are taken from the continuous production flow for dimensional inspection and tested manually by measuring gauges (micrometers or the like) for dimensional accuracy and roundness. In the case of longer test objects, several locations along the rotating axis of the test object are tested.
Such manual measuring inspections are cumbersome, time consuming and error-prone. Furthermore, measured tolerance excesses must be entered manually into the production process control means so that on the whole the known dimension control method operates with a significant time delay between the occurrence and the elimination of unacceptable dimensional deviations, resulting in a correspondingly high production of rejects.